Mis sueños hechos realidad
by annita-malfoy
Summary: Yaoi Draco va a tratar de que Harry se entere de sus sentimientos y va a usar todos los metodos posibles, pero que pasa si Harry esta confundido sobre sus sentimientos y alguien se aprovecha de eso.., soy nueva no me golpeen
1. Default Chapter

Acaso importaba desde cuando?, solo se que desde comienzos del curso, he sentido algo diferente por él, aunque mi mente me dice que debo odiarlo otra parte de mi, dice que no puedo lastimarlo...  
  
Pero lo que mas me lastima es que el solo me veo como su enemigo, acaso no ve lo que siento por el, pero no es que digamos que lo trato bien, me viene a la mente los recuerdos de cuando lo insultaba "cara rajada", "el héroe vino a salvarnos" y otras cosas que no quiero recordar..  
  
Tengo que sacarme esos pensamientos de la mente, y recordar que ante todo esta mi orgullo de ser un Malfoy, tengo que salir de la cama, y hacer lo de siempre, aparentar que no me importa su indiferencia..Me visto lo mas rápido que pueda, talvez pueda verle desayunando..  
  
Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que puedo, camino un poco hasta el comedor, abro la puerta y todos voltean a verme, claro que el no., he cambiado mucho este año, tengo el cabello rebelde, ya no uso gomilla (no se como se escribe ) y el Quidditch había dado frutos, soy uno de los chicos mas deseados, pero parece que el no se ha dado cuenta..  
  
Voy hacia mi mesa y se me pega como chicle Pansy, que cólera me da, ya le he dicho millones de veces que es horrible, no me gusta, etc. y sigue con la misma.,siento que alguien me ve, volteo y me encuentro con la mirada de Potter, mi corazón comienza a latir,y creo que Pansy se da cuenta  
  
-Draco estas bien?  
  
-Que te importa  
  
-Porque eres tan malo  
  
-Largate  
  
Pansy sale del comedor llorando, casi todos los días hace eso, trato de ver donde esta Potter, ya no me esta mirando y todo por la culpa de Pansy, esta hablando con la Sangre Sucia , he escuchado rumores de que ellos están juntos., pero debe ser mentira eso espero..  
  
Hoy nos toca clase de Pociones, asi que mejor me apuro no quiero llegar tarde, como una tostada y jugo y me voy corriendo.  
  
Llego hasta la puerta y veo que también están el trío fantástico, así que voy a comenzar mi labor diario, pero justo en ese momento vienen los dos gorilas, eso no va a impedir que haga lo que mas me gusta  
  
-Oh miren quienes están aquí  
  
-Malfoy largate- dijo Harry  
  
-Porque te haría caso  
  
-Porque yo lo digo  
  
-Ohh el gran Harry Potter ha hablado  
  
-Vete aquí nadie te quiere- dijo Granger  
  
-No te entrometas sangre sucia  
  
-No le digas eso a Hermione  
  
-Oh pero si ha hablado el pobretón Weasley  
  
Parece que el pobretón quiere problemas pero la cara rayada y la sangre sucia lo detienen  
  
-Parece que le pobretón no puede hacer nada solo  
  
Justo cuando Wealey se libero de sus amigos y me estaba por golpear vino el profesor Snape  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí!!!!  
  
-Este- dijo Ron nervioso  
  
-30 puntos menos por comenzar una pelea  
  
-Pero si Malfoy comenzo  
  
-20 puntos menos por contradecirme  
  
-Eso no es justo  
  
-25 puntos menos por decir que hago mal mi trabajo  
  
Jajaja se les veía tristes les habían quitado 75 puntos en menos de un día jajaja..El profesor ingreso a la clase y yo detrás de el.  
  
-Malfoy de esta no te vas a salvar-dijo Potter en tomo amenazador  
  
-Que puedes hacerme a mi jajaja  
  
Potter ingreso al salón todo molesto, jaja , no se porque pero me gusta molestarlo talvez porque es la única forma de hablar con el.  
  
-Hoy vamos a hacer una poción de parejas, yo voy a elegir :Granger- Goyle,Potter-Malfoy ,etc.  
  
Que suerte la mía, pasare un tiempo con el,se le ve molesto jaja, a ver que pocion tenemos que hacer la de la verdad jaja eso me conviene  
  
Comenzamos a hacer la poción por casualidad nos tocábamos las manos, este se sonrojaba jaja que lindo se ve así..  
  
Al fin terminamos la poción  
  
-Malfoy tómatela  
  
-Porque yo?  
  
-Porque este ...  
  
-Ah no tienes ninguna razón  
  
Me acerco mucho a su cara noto que se pone nervioso  
  
-O tienes algo que ocultar  
  
-Yo no oculto nada  
  
-Entonces tómatela  
  
Potter por fin se tomo la poción , esta es mi oportunidad para saber que es lo que piensa de mi.  
  
-Te parezco atractivo?  
  
-Si  
  
Al menos reconoce la verdad  
  
-Te gusta Granger?  
  
-No  
  
-Eres gay?  
  
-Si  
  
Que buenas preguntas he hecho al menos solo yo escuche las respuestas, que pena que la poción se termino, tenia mas preguntas que hacerle, lo único bueno es que el no se va a acordar de nada  
  
-Que fue lo que me preguntaste?  
  
-Cosas  
  
-Ahora es mi turno  
  
-Lo siento Potter pero ya va a tocar el timbre  
  
Y como si todo estuviera de mi parte toco el timbre...  
  
-Ves Potter  
  
Se le ve desilusionado jajaj me entere de algunas cosas importantes, talvez al final si pueda conquistarlo.  
  
Me dirijo al mi cuarto ya que tengo ganas de dormir, después le pediré los apuntes a Pansy es lo único para que sirve.  
  
Tan solo quiero soñar con mi amor imposible.  
  
Pero dentro de pronto haré realidad mi mas grande sueño..  
  
Y el me va a ayudar a cumplirlo  
  
Me acuesto a mi cama y comienzo a soñar, en donde no hay diferencias, no importa que seamos hombre, ni que yo sea un Malfoy, el único lugar en donde puedo ser feliz..  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Es mi primer fanfic yaoi de D/H se lo dedico a Soka-chan,ella me dio la idea . Gracias x tomarse un tiempo para leerlo, soy nueva en esto no me golpeen,xfis review pa saber si continuarlo 


	2. Mis esperanzas

(Sueño de Draco)

Estoy caminando tranquilamente y veo una luz comienzo a correr para poder ver quien esta ahí, al fin lo logro, y veo a Harry sonriéndome invitándome a ir con el

-Harry?

-Si Draco

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a salvarte

-Salvarme de que?

Harry no me contesto la pregunta y me guió a un jardín de hermosas flores….

-No te parece hermoso?-dije yo

-No mas que tu

Harry se me acerca lentamente, acerca sus labios a los míos, me roza suavemente, mete su lengua y profundiza el beso.

Acaso esto es de verdad??

Mete su mano dentro de mi pantalón 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco se despierta

-Que!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Porque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Justamente cuando se ponía bueno!!

Gracias a Dios que tengo habitación propia xq sino ^ . ^ , los demás se en enterarían, porque soñé con él? No tengo suficiente con sentirme confundido la mayor parte de mi tiempo? Ahora esto!!! Soñar con el es como un pecado!!!, a pesar, el solo me ve como su enemigo……..

Aunque le muestre mis verdaderos sentimientos, talvez los rechace y aplaste mi corazón y no estoy listo para eso……….. Pero también esta la posibilidad que el también sienta algo por mi, aunque no lo demuestra -.-.

Debo hacer un plan para conquistarlo, ahora que todo esta de mi lado, pero que puedo hacer?

Creo que comenzare haciéndome su amigo, jajaja eso es imposible, talvez si me junto con alguno de sus amigos, con Weasley ni soñando y con La sangre sucia no estoy tan seguro, si mi padre se enterar que estoy andando con una, pero entre Weasley  y ella, creo que lo mejor será que le pida ayuda a Granger, pero yo pidiendo ayuda!!!, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza y no creo que me ayude creo que me odia.

Pero mejor lo averiguare….

Me cambio y voy al comedor ya no hay casi nadie y para mi suerte ahí esta Granger, ahora como le hablo? Eso no importa..

-Hola Granger?

Parece que se sorprendió de mi presencia, y de que no la insulte

-Que quieres Malfoy?

-Que voy a querer de ti

Creo que se me olvido que trato de agradarle ^.^ 

-Este digo………Hablar contigo

-Conmigo?

-No que va con un elfo

Creo que se molesto, pero que quiere que deje mi hermosa actitud?

-Este ..si

-Ahh de que quieres hablar, además de cómo me has insultado estos últimos años

-Como si fueran muchos

-Ya me estoy hartando, que quieres!!!

Parece que se enojo, pero no puedo dejar de ser yo!!, pero tengo una pregunta porque ella va a querer ser mi amiga???, a ver piensa, talvez…. Creo haberla visto hace un par de semana poniéndole algo a la comida de Snape , creo que ella fue la responsable de que le salieran orejas de burro, creo que Snape sigue buscando el responsable… jajaja la sangre sucia se cree tan inteligente pero lo mejor será bajarla de su nube

-Tú ayuda

-Que!!! Crees que te voy a ayudar después de todo lo que me has hecho

-No, pero si me ayudaras o sino le diré a  Snape que tu fuiste la culpable de la broma

Su cara se pudo pálida jajaja, se lo merece por creerse superior a mí.

-De que estas hablando

Parece que la puse nerviosa jaja

-Acaso no escuchaste?

-Si lo hice, p e…ro tú no tienes ninguna prueba

-Jajaja  mi palabra vale mas que la tuya

-mmmm si te ayudo no le dirás a nadie?

-Esta bien

-En que quieres que te ayude?

-En conquistar a Harry

Continuara…………………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora

Hola!!!!!! Muchas gracias x su reviews!!!!, ya pensaba no seguirlo pero una amiga me ayudo a continuarlo, ella sabe quien es ^.^ , muchas gracias x leer este fanfic  



	3. La primera fase

Parece que le sorprendió un poco, pues claro yo tan apuesto y las chicas se me tiran a los pies, quien lo creeria..  
  
-jajajajajaja  
  
-Eh?  
  
Porque se ríe? Supongo que pensara que es una broma que le pida ayuda pero estoy desesperado(^^) que digo, tan solo lo hago porque se me da la gana  
  
-De que te ríes  
  
-jajaja es que es imposible que Harry se fije en ti  
  
-Porque lo dices?  
  
-Por que Harry no es gay  
  
-Como estas tan segura  
  
-Pues. ahora que lo dices..  
  
-Alguna vez ha tenido novia?  
  
-No pero..  
  
-Se ha besado con alguna chica?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces no veo porque no lo sea  
  
-Es imposible..  
  
-A pesar que yo se algo que tu no sabes  
  
-Como si fuera a interesarme  
  
-Es algo sobre Harry  
  
-Que?  
  
-Pensé que no te interesaba  
  
-No importa  
  
-A pesar yo tengo mas oportunidades que tu  
  
-De que hablas?  
  
-Crees que no me he dado cuenta como lo miras  
  
-Eso no es verdad  
  
-Tu lo amas pero pena  
  
-No digas eso!!  
  
-jajaja tan solo ayúdame con Harry y te podrás ir  
  
-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo  
  
-Acaso temes que se enamore de mí  
  
-Claro que no!!  
  
-Entonces  
  
-Te ayudare  
  
-ok, ahora que hago?  
  
-Porque no cambias tu forma de ser  
  
-Estas loca!!, eso es lo que mas le atrae  
  
-Jajaja si claro  
  
-Mejor otra cosa   
  
-Porque no tratas de ser su amigo  
  
-Ya te tengo a ti  
  
-Ya se pórque no dejas de insultarlo  
  
-mm eso podría hacerlo  
  
-Entonces la primera fase del plan, será ser un poco amable con el  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Ya me aburri de esta conversación, espero que ya sea tarde para poder irme, mmm creo que traje una de esas cosas muggles..  
  
Me miro el brazo, si ahí esta ya son las 11 mmm si que hemos hablado mucho ya va a ser hora del almuerzo. se vería mal si me vieran hablando con ella  
  
-Granger ya es tarde  
  
-mm No me había fijado en la hora ^^  
  
-Tenias que ser tú  
  
-Oye!!!  
  
Mejor me voy, cuando ya estaba justo al frente a la gran puerta se abrió revelando a una persona..  
  
Harry  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Muchas gracias x lo reviews, y si tienen tiempo lean mi fanfic sabor a naranjas , buu hasta hora no tengo ningun review mi primer fracaso!!. Gracias x leer mis fanfics 


	4. Amistad observada

-Malfoy  
  
-Potter  
  
-Déjame pasar  
  
-No has dicho la palabra mágica  
  
-Largate  
  
-Tu sabes que esas no son  
  
Parece que a Harry no le da mucha gracia jajaja , aunque me guste no significa que seré amable con el , pero la primera fase del plan no era eso?  
  
Si que a veces mi cerebro no piensa, pero no es mi culpa es la de el.  
  
-Malfoy largate!!!  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Que?  
  
-Acaso eres sordo?  
  
-No , pero.  
  
-Apartate  
  
Me fui dejándolo medio chocado, claro a quien, con mi hermoso rostro, mi brillante cabello y mi cuerpo perfecto  
  
Me fui hacia mi mesa y como siempre esa Pansy se me acerco rejurandome que me amaba y un montón de cursilerías  
  
Comí poco ya que tenia algo que hacer en la noche.. ,así que prefiero estar liviano  
  
Me fui a mi cuarto ,ahora que recuerdo creo que tengo una tarea....,cualquiera me dejaría copiarme su tarea  
  
-Oye tu !!  
  
-Si  
  
-Dame tu tarea  
  
-Si *_-  
  
-Largate  
  
El muchacho si que estaba lindo, pero no es mi tipo de seguro que ahora debe estar con sus amigos diciendo que hablo conmigo o algo así.  
  
Copie la tarea y me dirigí a la biblioteca para hacer una nueva fase del plan.  
  
En medio camino choque con alguien  
  
-Oye te mas cuidado!!  
  
-Potter  
  
-Porque no miras por donde vas?  
  
-Porque debería hacerlo?  
  
-Porque yo lo digo  
  
Me acerco lentamente hasta su cara, se sonroja eso se nota, me acerco mas hasta casi chocar sus labios., el ya esta cerrando los ojos...., que fácil es esto.  
  
-Ni soñando haría eso  
  
- O__O  
  
-Adiós Potter  
  
Jajaja me da tanta risa dejarlo así pero no me queda mas remedio que hacer eso por ahora, aunque por un segundo casi dude....  
  
Me fui hacia la biblioteca, en búsqueda de Granger no fue muy difícil encontrarla..., es la única con ese cabello si se le puede llamar así  
  
-Hey Granger  
  
-Malfoy que haces aquí?  
  
-Que crees ¬¬  
  
-Has hecho algo del plan?  
  
-Pues claro  
  
-Y paso algo  
  
-mmm casi nos besamos  
  
-Que!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Que chillona resulto la chica, de colmo hizo que todos los libros se cayeran al piso, la bibliotecaria nos obligo a recogerlas..  
  
-Oye que te pasa?  
  
-De verdad ustedes casi se besan?  
  
-Para que iba a mentirte ¬¬  
  
-A ver déjame sola un momento  
  
-Porque ¬¬  
  
-Solo vete un minuto!!  
  
-Ok  
  
De seguro que esta con sus días..., además quien se cree que es, mejor voy para allá para ubicarla..  
  
Me acerco pero escucho algo  
  
-Como puede ser posible!!  
  
-El me dijo que no le gustaba nadie  
  
-Porque me pasa esto a mí  
  
-Pero..., yo se que el nunca sentiría nada mas por mi que amistad...  
  
Creo que esta hablando de Harry, que pena me da, pero no es mi culpa que el sea del otro lado y me prefiera.., debería ser mas sensible respecto a esto pero no puedo..  
  
Pero voy a intentarlo...me acerco un poco a donde ella esta..  
  
Veo que esta llorando, lo mejor seria dejarla sola.....pero creo que es mi culpa que llore..., me acerco y la abrazo..  
  
Ella me regresa el abrazo, nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que al fin se tranquiliza  
  
-Gracias Malfoy  
  
-No te acostumbres ¬¬  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Por manchar tu chompa con mis lágrimas  
  
-No te preocupes tengo miles de ella  
  
-Jajaja, supongo que somos amigos  
  
-Si talvez ¬_¬  
  
-Jajajaja  
  
Talvez no sea malo ser amigo de ella, tenemos algunas cosas en común , me siento vigilado.......porque?  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Lamento mucho haberme tardado!!!gracias x los reviews!!! 


	5. La misteriosa carta

Aun tengo el sentimiento que alguien me vigila pero quien será?  
  
Hay varias posibilidades como por ejemplo mis admiradoras, el niño al que pedí la tarea, los chicos de mi club de fan.  
  
Aunque parezca raro si hay un grupo de chicos que se reúnen a hablar de mi, al comienzo fue difícil aceptarlo  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hoy es uno de los peores días que he tenido, primero en la clase de Transformaciones cuando la bruja esa que se dice llamar profesora me obligo a que Neville sea mi pareja en un experimento, mejor me hubiera mandado al bosque prohibido al menos moriría feliz ¬¬.  
  
Se supone que debemos transformar a nuestro compañero a la cosa que mas queremos  
  
El me transformo en una cámara, que novedad ¬¬  
  
Ahora es mi turno, pero yo no tengo nada que quiera, claro además de mi obsesión por ver a un persona, pero no creo que sea capaz de.....  
  
Ante mi apareció Harry  
  
Claro que era Neville convertido en Harry, pero lo único que agradezco es que nadie además de mi se diera cuenta, pero como siempre me pasa, la alegría dura poco  
  
La "maestra" vio la imagen de Harry  
  
-Sr.Malfoy que significa esto?  
  
Estaba entre mentirle,insultarla o quedarme en silencio  
  
-Que le importa ¬¬  
  
Parece que eso la molesto un poco, ya que me puso un castigo y le bajo 40 puntos a mi casa.  
  
Pero que esperaba que le dijera, acaso "señorita me gusta Harry, no le podría decir a nadie", debe estar loca para pensar que yo haría algo así.  
  
Me fui del salón molesto.  
  
Fui a mi cuarto para pensar en algunas cosas que me fastidiaban, por ejemplo que esa Weasley se le este juntando mucho a mi Harry.  
  
Porque no se busca a una fracasado como Neville.(sin ofender a las fans de ese personaje, pero diganme quien seria fan de el ¬¬ , ehh demasiado Draco ^_^ )  
  
Aunque en casi en todo el colegio son fracasado claro menos los Sylterin. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, claro individual, acaso alguien va a creer que un Malfoy va a dormir con otros chicos, eso no esta a mi nivel.  
  
Pude divisar una carta, a comparación a las que me han dado antes, esta no olía bien, siquiera era de color rosado.Porque estoy seguro que debe ser de alguna admiradora.  
  
La cogi y comencé a revisarla, un sobre azul y la tinta de un color dorado. Mm Quien me lo pudo hacer mandado.  
  
Lo abrí mas por saber quien fue la lagartija que osó entrar a mi cuarto . Con una letra elegante decía:  
  
" Draco cada noche veo las estrellas,  
pensando que si mis sueños se harán realidad,  
si algún día despertare a tu costado,  
siendo tuyo "  
  
Termine de leer la carta algo chokado, se nota perfectamente que es un hombre.Un hombre tiene fantasías conmigo?  
  
Salí de mi cuarto algo molesto por eso, que tal si tan solo es una broma. Me detuve a la mitad del centro de la sala común.  
  
-De quien es esta carta??!!!  
  
Todos los que estaban por ahí se asombraron por mi reacción.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso el que escribió esa carta no es tan tonto, así que no creo que me haga caso si es que......  
  
-Al que escribió la carta lo espero a mi habitación a las 11, no me hagas esperar mucho (mirada sexy)  
  
Talvez esa es la única manera para que el chico venga, durante toda la tarde me pregunte quien será el que escribió la carta.  
  
Pero no se me ocurría nada  
  
En un momento me apareció la imagen de Harry pero eso seria imposible!! Verdad?  
  
Al llegar el tiempo indicado, yo ya estaba sentado encima de mi cama, me había duchado y cambiado con anticipación por ciada, que pasaría si es Harry y estoy todo sucio @__@  
  
La puerta se abrió reflejando a  
  
-Crabbe?  
  
Eso es imposible se nota que la carta fue escrita por alguien que tiene algo de inteligencia  
  
-Draco de que querías hablarme?  
  
-Tu me escribiste esta carta?  
  
Se le nota algún nerviosismo, de seguro que el no fue el que escribió pero porque esta aquí?  
  
-Eh si  
  
De repente se escucha otro sonido en la puerta, Crabble se puso pálido  
  
-Abre la puerta  
  
La abrió y entraron como 15 chicos  
  
-Que significa esto? O_o  
  
Se escucharon muchos murmullos  
  
-Que alguien hable!!! ¬¬  
  
De un grupo salio un chiquillo de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, creo que se llama Koe (apesto v_v)  
  
-Este Draco........  
  
-No te he dado el derecho de llamarme asi ¬¬  
  
El chiquillo se sonrojo, pero parece que le gusto que le gritara O_o, si que hay gente masoquista.  
  
-Eh pues nosotros somos el grupo "malfoy lovers"  
  
-Que??!!!!!  
  
-Pero no sabemos quien fue el traidor que te escribió la carta ¬¬  
  
- Entonces ninguno de ustedes fue, váyanse  
  
Todos los chicos se fueron, claro además de mandarme besos volados y quillos O_o  
  
End Flash Back  
  
-Hasta ahora no se quien fue el que me mando esa carta  
  
En otro lugar   
  
Vemos a un chico de unos hermosos verdes observando detenidamente a un chico de ojos grises y cabellos rubios  
  
-Todavía no es tiempo para que sepas la verdad  
  
Continuara................  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Pues no se pero a mi me gusto este cap ^_^, gracias x los reviews!! Pues supongo que sabran quien es el chico de ojos verdes verdad? 


	6. Tras vestidores

Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola, pues lo siento por demorarme pero tenia una gran pared que no me dejaba pensar, claro además de mi hermano ¬¬, pues dentro de 4 o 5 días subiré otro cap, xq este esta muy corto.Gracias por los reviews!! , xsica si cumplo lo q digo ¬¬, si quieren pruebas vayan a mi otro fanfics "amor de niñez o algo mas?", pues hice lo mismo y publique el cap 8 despues de 4 o 5 dias ^0^  
  
Sexto cap "Detrás de vestidores"  
  
Pues tengo mejores cosas que hacer, asi que dejare para después lo de buscar a la persona que me esta acosando.  
  
Hoy vamos a ir a Hogsmade, entonces tengo que prepararme.  
  
He coordinado con Hermione para que se lleve a Weasley a alguna parte para que tenga a Harry a mi merced.  
  
Aunque claro al comienzo no fue fácil convencerla ¬¬  
  
###Flashback  
  
-Pero Draco!!  
  
-Como si fuera a meterle mano ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Como crees que yo haría algo asi  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Ya!!, no le meteré mano hoy  
  
-Hoy?? O_o  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir!!  
  
-Draco  
  


* * *

  
###End Flashback  
  
Si es que el plan funciona tendré a Harry solo para mí este dia.jajajaja  
  
Solo iremos lo del curso asi que no va a estar esa mocosa cerca de Harry (no me cae Giny ¬¬ , sorry pero es la verdad T___T, pero si me cae mi amiga Ginny ^0^)  
  
Estamos divididos por casas, será más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
  
Goyle y Crabbe me están siguiendo como perros falderos, desde el día que descubrí lo de "Malfoy lovers", no he visto de la misma forma a Crabbe.  
  
Ahora me siento incomodo cuando nos tenemos que duchar después de las practicas de quidich. Claro además que el me este mirando, no me había dado cuenta que algunos de mis fans también están en el equipo.  
  
Asi que desde hace tiempo que no me baño allí.  
  
En nuestro camino nos chocamos con una tienda de chocolates.Esta es mi oportunidad de irme  
  
-Se van a quedar aquí?  
  
-Si por favor Draco  
  
Que arrastrados ¬_¬  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Si que caen facil.Ahora tengo que buscar a mi presa, según lo que coordine con Hermione de seguro que se esta probando túnicas.  
  
Camino un poco hasta llegar a la tienda, a los lejos me fijo en unos cabello rojos, supongo que Hermione hizo su trabajo bien  
  
Miro a través de la venta de vidrio y veo a Harry probándose túnicas frente a espejo.  
  
Entro por la puerta principal y voy de frente donde esta Harry.Parece que mi presencia lo pone nervioso  
  
-Malfoy que haces aquí?  
  
-Pues para que crees?  
  
- o//o  
  
-Para comprarme una túnica ¬¬ (este Harry mal pensado)  
  
-Entonces ve a otra parte  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Porque estoy apunto de cambiarme ¬_¬  
  
-Y que tiene de malo que me quede, somos hombres o te avergüenzas de algo?  
  
-Claro que no  
  
Harry entro al vestidor y dejo la puerta abierta , para que me diera cuenta que no le importaba.  
  
Gran equivocación.  
  
Me deslice lentamente hasta el pequeño camerino, el pudo darse cuenta por mi reflejo en el espejo.  
  
Rápidamente cerré la puerta y me voltee para verlo, tenia el pecho descubierto y el pantalón a medio abrochar.  
  
El cabello algo despeinado pero sexy a la vez.  
  
-Malfoy que haces  
  


* * *

  
Me quedo callado  
  
-Porque cerraste la puerta?  
  
Se nota en su voz algo de miedo.  
  
-Pues para que crees  
  
- o///o  
  
Si que es un mal pensado  
  
Me acero lentamente con pasos seguro hasta estar frente a el, se pone para atrás como si con eso pudiera escapar  
  
Siento su respiración cerca de mi cara, con el tiempo he crecido y ahora soy un poco mas alto que el.  
  
Veo en sus ojos que esta nervioso, pero a la vez algo mas que no puedo definir (jijiii) Acero mi labios a los de el, lentamente, él cierra sus ojos.  
  
Rozo mis labios delicadamente sobre los de el,hasta formar un dulce beso, por las ansias de sentirme mas cercano a el vuelvo el beso mas apasionado y brusco.  
  
Nos separamos cuando el aire es necesario.  
  
Nos miramos las caras como tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder.  
  
Continuara......... 


	7. Declaraciones

En ese momento nada importo..........., aunque claro suena algo cursi pero asi fue. Mi familia, la fastidiosa de Pansy, lo que pensaran de mi, nada importo. Lo único que tendría mi atención seria la persona que esta delante mío..............  
  
Aunque en este momento esta tan confuso como yo, pensé que me iba a golpear no que me iba a devolver el beso o_o  
  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose ropiendo el momento.Era nada mas ni nada menos que Ginny ¬¬ , primero como ella se atrevía a entrar mientras Harry supuestamente se esta cambiando, o tendrán algo?  
  
No creo o si?  
  
La duda comenzó a fluir en mi mente, hasta que los celos vinieron de visita.Como no voy a sospechar, siempre hablando, siempre están juntos.............................  
  
No pude rasionar de una buena manera que digamos.  
  
Cuando ella entro nos quedamos estáticos los dos, hasta que hable  
  
-Que haces aquí?  
  
-o_o  
  
-Acaso estas sorda ¬¬  
  
Me pude fijar que estaba viendo el cuerpo de mi Harry, asi que me puse al frente para que no pueda ver nada.  
  
-Mocosa pervertida ¬¬  
  
-o//o , que estaban haciendo?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia ¬¬  
  
-Si lo es!!  
  
-Porque debería?  
  
-Porque yo ....................  
  
-Pues yo no escucho nada, asi que mejor vete.  
  
-Pero  
  
-Largo ¬¬  
  
La mocosa al fin salio del camerino, y nos dejo tranquilos, voltee para ver la cara de Harry, pero estaba agachado.  
  
-Que te pasa?  
  
Levanta la cabeza y puedo ver un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.  
  
-Porque lloras?  
  
-No se  
  
-Te lastimaste?  
  
-No  
  
-Dímelo de una vez ¬¬  
  
-Estoy feliz  
  
-Feliz? O_o , porque?  
  
-Por estar contigo  
  
Eh?, por tan solo un beso cree que ya somos novios?  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-Draco.........................,yo te envie esa carta.  
  
-Que carta?  
  
-Que otra carta has recibido? ¬¬  
  
Mejor ni contesto, he recibido como 4 pero eran de chicas, la ultima de un chico fue antes que me enterara a "Malfoy lovers", entonces las persona que había escrito la carta fue Harry!!  
  
-Tu la escribiste?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pense que no sabias escribir poesía  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
-jejeje solo era una broma  
  
-Entonces  
  
-Supongo que podríamos salir por ahí  
  
-Como una cita?  
  
-Supongo  
  
-Ehhh , podrías voltearte  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Pues ^///^  
  
Recién me acuerdo que esta semidesnudo delante de mí supongo que tendré que ser un caballero, aunque sea solo por un par de días  
  
Continuara..............  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Pues esto es como transición para algo mejor, no tengo inspiración T__T, talvez si me bajo mas mangas yaoi *_*, gracias x los reviews!!! 


	8. Comunicado

Lo siento por la demora , pero pues por el momento no podre escribir ningun fanfic, ya que este año es mi confirmacion,cree un grupo de traduccion yaoi y pues eso ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo.  
  
Pero como tampoco kiero que se molesten conmigo, en la semana santa que viene dentro de poco actualizare todos mis fanfics  
  
Pues si alguien esta interesado en el yaoi, mi pagina es www.yaoi-blueye.cjb.net , es una pag entera de yaoi ^^  
  
Lamento las molestias T_______T  
  
annita_malfoy ^0^ 


End file.
